


unprofessional

by jayeinacross



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayeinacross/pseuds/jayeinacross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Would this be considered unprofessional?" Q asks, sliding into M's lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unprofessional

It's getting late when Q slips upstairs and into M's office. MI6 is rarely ever completely empty, even after closing hours, there's always someone who stays late into the night. The Q branch is rather notorious for its quartermaster and the graduates practically camping out in their department, though all the other branches have had their turn at all-nighters. Eve is still at her desk, tapping away at the computer keys, and she lets Q by with only a nod and a knowing smile.

M looks up from his paperwork and smiles when Q closes the door behind him, pushing his chair back from the big wooden desk and beckoning.

"Would this be considered unprofessional?" Q asks, sliding into M's lap.

"Probably," M replies, smirking, "but your boss might just turn a blind eye to it."

He kisses Q, slow and languid and deep, his hands rising to tangle in Q's already unruly hair, while Q's arms loop easily around M's neck.

They talk about their day between kisses; M remarks on how frighteningly efficient Eve really is, and Q complains about Bond.

"He's always coming down and looming, he's frightening all the new graduates and bothering me about his tech. He'd get it sooner if he didn't destroy everything I give him, you know."

M makes an amused sound into Q's neck. "I think he likes you."

Q huffs. "If you think that him acting like a ten-year-old boy, teasing and annoying is a sign of him liking me, then absolutely."

"That's exactly what I think. And don't try to pretend like you don't enjoy it. You're a terrible liar, Q."

"Well, in that case." Q smiles and brushes his lips over M's cheekbone. "Even if you can't say it, I rather like the idea that you're one of the few people in the world that know my real name."

M hums in agreement. "How likely do you think it is that Bond has somehow found out what it is?"

"He's a notorious snoop. The odds are almost certain."

"You don't sound too annoyed by that," M says, but neither does he.

All of a sudden, there's a commotion just outside the door, and Eve is raising her voice, which usually only happens when Bond's around. Sure enough, they hear him arguing with Eve. Q sighs and wriggles a bit, trying to get up, but M tightens his arms around Q's waist to keep him there. He smirks, and Q grins back, leaning in just as Bond bursts inside.

"It's not my fault, and I'm going home now!" Eve hollers from outside, and the sound of her heels clicking on the floor fades away.

They take their time with the kiss, they make it last, a show just for Bond. M's hands slide down to Q's thighs, fingers splayed out, and when Q finally pulls back, he nips at M's bottom lip playfully. M takes satisfaction in the way that Bond is completely still, eyes fixed on them, and for a moment, he actually thinks that he's stunned the man into silence.

"Surely this qualifies as some sort of security breach," Bond finally says.

"Yes, but it's all right as long as the PM doesn't find out," Q says, straightening his glasses. 

M adds, "We are the _secret_ service, after all, and we won't tell if you don't."

"I'm almost afraid to ask exactly how many regulations you're breaking."

"Want to help us break some more?" Q asks, and the horrible innuendos are more Bond's style, but he's not about to turn down an invitation like that.

**Author's Note:**

> My new motto is _it's okay as long as the PM doesn't find out._


End file.
